Happy Birthday
by AnimePhoenix99
Summary: A birthday present for my best friend and sister Victoria. Happy birthday sis.


**Nix: This is a birthday present for my best friend and sister Victoria. Happy birthday sis, I know it's a little late (a couple hours D: ) But I got stuck cause i wanted it to be perfect. I still feel like it's complete shit but I don't know what else to write. Well Happy Birthday, I wish I could have been there to celebrate with you. Love you sis.**

* * *

Victoria; a broken girl, someone who was so heart wrenchingly broken inside that it would make the most heartless man pity her, yet she still managed to smile. She had a beautiful smile, one that could make even the saddest person want to smile. She had a kind, loving family, protective and sweet friends, and a 'sister' she'd never met in person, but could always talk to about anything and everything. Still it wasn't enough for the girl; she was still haunted by the horrors of her past. Her life was a daily routine, school online, sneakily chatting with her 'sister', whom she called Nix, whatever random thing she might think would be fun on that particular day, then stay up most of the night talking with Nix. Not to mention dealing with her lovable, and at times annoying –cough- little brother –cough- family.

She didn't think she was anything special, though Nix would avidly disagree. All she wanted in life was someone who would love and accept her though. That's all, she just wanted that one person who could accept her flaws, who wouldn't judge her, just someone who loved her no matter what. She didn't want to be seen as weak anymore, and trust me Victoria wasn't weak. She may cry, but everyone cries, it doesn't make people weak. She was sick of people seeing her as this sweet, innocent child though. She wasn't as sweet as she seemed, and she was hardly innocent. True she still had her innocence, but mentally she wasn't innocent. She was a strong willed girl, who wanted the best for the ones she loved and would do anything in her power to make sure of that.

She was a beautiful person, inside and out, though she didn't see it. She had a big heart and was kind and sweet, and she was pretty. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light; her hazel/orange eyes sparkled, yet held a sadness within the enchanting depths. She had long, messy brown hair; her body was lithe and skinny. She looked and acted beautifully. But what caught the new neighbors attention was not her looks, no it was what she held within, her intelligence, her kindness, her darkness, her pain. All of that was what made him interested in her.

Oh, let me explain. She lived in a neighborhood, and this neighbor I mentioned. Well a man moved into an empty house not far from where she lived. She hadn't seen him, nobody really saw him. He came late at night unexpectedly, and was apparently renting. Nobody knew what he looked like, or even who he was. All they knew was that he went by the name Rue Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki was in fact L, who was in the state simply because there was no one on the local police force that had the proper intellect to help him with the case he was on. The case he was on was intriguing; girls from a local high school were going missing. Their bodies were found all over the country. He was interested in how this killer managed to get the bodies all over in only a few days without anyone noticing. 14 girls, raped and brutally murdered, found in 14 different cities in 12 different states. The reason why this detective was here was because he figured out that the killer went to or worked at the high school these girls were abducted from, and was going undercover. He wasn't all that excited about it, but no one in the area was suitable for the job, at least not that he found.

He had placed cameras in each of his neighbor's houses, just a precaution. That's how he found Victoria, she interested him. He watched her spend her day sitting on her bed with her laptop, speaking to a Nix online. It interested him, how she would suddenly grow saddened by something, or suddenly burst into happy tears. It made him wonder what they could be talking about. So he had Watari hack into her account and he read through what it was. But he also looked into her records, and saw her past. It intrigued him farther.

To Victoria it was normal, true this new neighbor interested her, but she didn't bother with it. It was obvious this new guy didn't want to be bothered. The lights were almost never on, though they knew he was there. He'd slip out and go somewhere most all day and stayed up most all night, well from what she could tell by the soft light leaking from one window. Of course when she told Nix, Nix joked that L had moved in so he could come bite in the middle of the night.

Of course she knew L wasn't real, sadly, or so she thought. One night she was sitting in her room, on her bed chatting with Nix, when suddenly Nix sent a message in all caps saying it was raining and she would be back soon. Victoria chuckled at the antics of the insane girl she called her sister. Humming she noticed that it was raining outside as well; chuckling at the irony she decided to go out for a minute or two. She made sure there was a message telling Nix that she was going out as well in case she got back first, before making her was downstairs. Getting to the door she threw on a jacket and some shoes before stepping out and sighing contently.

She loved the rain; it was always wonderful to stand outside as the droplets showered down onto her pale skin. She closed her eyes, facing the darkened sky as a small smile crossed her lips. She hummed slightly, feeling like there was someone else outside. Lowering her gaze from the sky she looked around, before blinking at the sight of the new neighbor standing in the rain. She couldn't see him well, but she knew he was tall, and slightly hunched over. She frowned slightly in thought, silently moving forward toward the man.

Her brows furrowed, he looked almost familiar? But she didn't know anyone who looked like that. He had a white long sleeve on that clung to his skinny yet lithe body. Blue jeans, no shoes, pale skin and long black hair that stuck to his neck, his eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. She blinked; he looked like he was young, maybe seventeen? He was smiling slightly, facing the sky with his eyes closed.

"Uh, Hi." Victoria said softly, not wanting to startle him. His eyes snapped open and he turned to look at her. She blinked in shock, his eyes were wide and a lovely onyx color and they had dark bags under them. She knew exactly who he reminded her of. Regaining her composure she smiled. "Ryuzaki right?" She asked, smiling sweetly. He nodded, tilting his head in thought as he stared emotionlessly at her.

"And who might you be?" He asked his voice was a somehow warm monotone? He also had a British accent.

"I'm Victoria, I live across the street." She said, pointing at the house. "What are you doing up so late?" She wanted to know more, to see if it was actually _him_.

"I could ask you the same thing Victoria." Ryuzaki said searching her with wide eyes as his thumb rested on his bottom lip. He was hunched over, his head slightly tilted.

"Oh I have insomnia, since I love rain I thought I'd come out and enjoy it." She said, she was a fairly social person, but she thought the more she spoke to him, the more she'd learn and hopefully she'd be able to tell.

"How interesting, that would be the same reason I am out tonight." He said, turning back toward the sky. "Not only do I love the rain, but it helps me think." He said calmly, looking at the sky in thought. Victoria smiled slightly, humming as she moved to stand next to him, looking up as well. She was happy, he was taller than her. Since Victoria was a good 5'8" she didn't enjoy hanging out with men shorter than her.

"Well I should get back, Nix is probably wondering why I'm taking so long." She said, smiling over at Ryuzaki. Both were soaked to the bone. "And I don't feel like getting sick." He hummed, looking over at her.

"Nix?" He asked, somewhat curious.

"Oh, she's my best friend, but I call her my sister." Victoria said, grinning widely. "She's completely insane, but I love her!" Ryuzaki blinked, tilting his head and humming.

"Well, I should return as well." He said, turning toward his house calmly as he stuck his hands in his pockets and his back severely hunched. The way he was he was about as tall as Victoria, maybe an inch or two taller.

"Oh Ryuzaki." This stopped the man; he turned and looked at her. "You should come over sometime; it would be nice to get to know you." He blinked, seemingly surprised.

"I would like that." He said, giving a small smile. Victoria smiled before walking back to the house. She raced up to her room to see Nix had gotten back online a few minutes ago. She stopped the role-play and started telling Nix how she just knew the man was L.

Nix blinked, looking at the new message with a failed attempt at a quirked brow. She can't quirk her eyebrows! Nix didn't think V had taken her 'L moved in' joke so seriously. She hummed, typing in a simple 'Really? And are you sure it's him, I mean for all we know it could be some super serious cosplayer.' The next message astounded the girl. She talked to him, it was him. She hummed, sitting back as I stared at the screen, biting the inside of her lip. The excitement was obvious; Nix knew that if this really was L it wasn't going to be anything like their role-plays.

She doubted he would fall in love with her instantly, hell she doubted he'd fall in love at all. Nix knew, despite how much she hated the fact, that all the things they'd make happen, where nothing but their own personal utopias. And a utopia of any kind was never real. She was worried that Victoria, no matter how strong she was, would end up falling hard, only to be rejected. Her heart shattered in every possible way, and Nix only wanted the best for the girl. With a sigh she typed out 'Well let's hope he likes you as a friend at least, if not more.'

Victoria's eyes brightened, and she smiled widely. She hoped the same thing, to know her anime love was real AND NEXT FREAKING DOOR! Was a dream come true. She knew as well that she probably had no chance in the world, but she could hope right? Right.

The next afternoon, right around the time the local high schools got out, there was a knock on the door. Victoria got up calmly, going over and opening it. She blinked, seeing Ryuzaki and smiled.

"You said I should come over. Is now a good time?" He asked rather awkwardly. She nodded, stepping aside and letting the hunched over man in.

"Mom the new neighbor Ryuzaki is here!" She called, her mother, Diana, poked her head into the room and blinked.

"Oh hi Ryuzaki! Here, make yourself at home!" She sang her voice was soft and kind. He nodded, lightly biting his thumb in thought as he looked around.

"Here come up with me." Victoria said, going toward the stairs. She decided she was going to confront him about her suspicions, and Nix agreed as long as she was certain that if she was arrested she got to track him down. He hummed, going up with her as they walked into her room. She sat down on the bed, patting a spot for Ryuzaki. He hummed, not seeing anything wrong with it he crouched on the bed in the same position L normally would. This only made her even more certain.

"Do you want anything? Gummy bears or pocky or something?" She asked, he blinked and hummed nodding slightly.

"Do you have strawberry pocky?" He asked, looking at her with wide, blank eyes. She smiled, nodding as she handed him a box of the treat. She had gone out and gotten some, knowing he'd want some. Now just how to…

"Soooooooooo Are you L?" She asked, suddenly….. way to gradually get on topic. Ryuzaki blinked, his eyes widening slightly as he froze before his face returned to that ever present mask, hiding his shock.

"What would make you think that?" He asked calmly, trying to make it seem like it didn't matter.

"The shock on your face just proved it." Victoria's mind was racing, part of her was scolding herself that she didn't do as planned and just blurted it, and the other part of her was freaking out because he was on her bed. He hummed, his eyes narrowed slightly. He saw nothing wrong with it….

"Yes I am in fact L." She smiled, humming.

"Don't worry I won't tell." She said calmly, smiling at him. He blinked, looking her over, trying to figure her out.

"Interesting." He muttered. "You're the only one." Now it was Victoria's turn to be confused.

"What?"

"I am well aware of the anime and manga based off of what apparently was my life, and my death in what would assume to be another universe. But out of all the fans I've run into, you seem to be the only one who recognizes me." He stated, nibbling on his thumb as he stared at her in thought. Victoria's eyes were wide as she looked at him. So he knew… how? What? HOLY SHIT!

"Whoa….. I'm going to glomp you!" She suddenly shot forward and hugged him. He blinked, his eyes wide as he froze, not knowing how to respond.

"Umm." He just kinda sat, no crouched, there awkwardly. She calmly let go, looking up at him and tilting her head. She was curious.

"Can I ask you some questions?" She asked, smiling at him. L hummed, looking at her and blinking in thought. He found no harm in it.

"Very well, you may." He said, Victoria's hazel/orange eyes sparked as she looked at him.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Was that hearts in her eyes? Impossible, hearts cannot form in ones eyes.

"So are you the only one that came here?"

"No. Watari, Light Yagami, Mello, and Matt are here as well."

"Is Light still Kira?"

"No."

"Sweet! I like non-Kira Light. Why do you think you're here?" Now that was a good question. L hummed slightly in though, tilting his head.

"I believe it's because I am so useful as a detective. I was brought to help rid this world of crime." She blinked, nodding as she lay back in thought. He looked over at her, his head tilted in thought. He wondered about her, why she wasn't repulse by him like most others, why she was so calm… as if she was talking to her best friend. The rest of the afternoon was spent with L sitting quietly, observing her as she asked random questions. When he left he stopped and looked up at the sky in thought. He shook his head and walked back to the place he was renting.

More time passed, L caught the killer, and it was a teacher. The teacher was doing it as 'revenge for her son' apparently each of these girls reminded the woman of a girl who broke her son's heart. She got the bodies all over by blackmailing a semi driver into dumping them at each of his stops. He had gone over to Victoria's often, or she'd come over. After the case, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave the town. Maybe it was because he had a friend? And this friend wasn't trying to kill him.

Victoria was sitting with him; he was teaching her a few things about detective work, seeing as she wanted to be a detective. Watari seemed to be happy, as he set out L's cake and Victoria's ramen. He was showing her how to find the littlest clues in large cases, using some older ones for her. He enjoyed taking the time to show her the ropes; he thought she'd make a wonderful detective. She was well ad versed in observations, lying and deception. Not only that but she was a genius, her deductions were brilliant. They paused to eat, a comfortable silence settling between them.

"Mom got a call this morning. He was arrested." Victoria said softly as she ate.

"Mm ah yes. He won't hurt anyone anymore." L said a slightly bitter tone to his voice. The bitter and angry tone made Victoria look up in shock. "He died not long after he was arrested." Then what shocked Victoria even more was the smirk that crossed his lips. Then she realized it, and her eyes welled with tears. The next thing he knew, she was hugging him, her bowl forgotten on the coffee table, next to his cake. Only this time, he wrapped his arms around her, and somewhat awkwardly hugged her back. His eyes held emotion now, they were warm and comforting. "He won't hurt you anymore Victoria. You're safe." A small sob escaped the girl's lips as she clung to him.

He moved from his crouched position, sitting like a normal person as he held her. It was socially correct to do this right? Anything socially acceptable eluded the detective, but this felt right. So he held her, somewhat awkwardly, since he never really touched anyone, never less comforted someone. What he was doing was so unlike him, he relied on his brain, not his human instincts, but here he was, letting his human instincts take over. He slowly rest his chin on the top of her head, holding her as she clung to him happily. She was safe.

He had this strange warm, fluttery feeling inside him. He couldn't place it. He hummed in thought, absentmindedly rubbing her back, but it was comforting to the girl, who was internally fangirling. Victoria was a mixed mess of emotions, she was relieved that after so long it was over, she was happy that someone cared so much about her, and she was overjoyed and fangirling over the fact that THE L Lawliet was holding her tightly to his chest. She looked up at him, to see him looking down at her with a slightly worried expression.

"Did I upset you?" He asked his monotone was broken by the faint trace of worry. She shook her head, smiling up at him.

"No, I'm just really happy." She whispered, not trusting her voice at the moment. He smiled slightly, clearly relieved. It astounded her that he was showing so much emotions, when normally he hid them all away around everyone. She blinked, biting her bottom lip slightly. She might be considered selfish, but she wanted it. She wanted to have his first kiss. Victoria reached up, cupping his cheek slightly; he hummed, tilting his head and looking down at her innocently. He was so innocent and naïve or he was just really good at hiding whatever pervertedness he had.

Suddenly she moved her head up, pressing her lips to his and closing her eyes. His eyes widened as he blinked in shock, feeling her soft lips against his… It was so strange to him, but yet… he liked it. What L did next shocked Victoria; he closed his eyes and kissed her back, holding her tightly against him. She was shocked, but also happy; happy he didn't push her away, happy that he seemed to like it, and actually was kissing her back. Never had she really enjoyed kissing, but yet she seemed to love this.

They pulled back, both slightly panting from the lack of oxygen. She looked up at him; her hazel/orange eyes were soft and warm, while he smiled down at her. And it wasn't one of his little adorable panda smiles; it was a wide, joyous smile. It made her so much happier, seeing him smiling like that. His cold, emotionless mask was down completely. There was a bright look in his dark onyx eyes, a big silly grin on his face, and he was holding her possessively, though still somewhat awkwardly.

"Was that your first kiss?" Victoria asked softly, he nodded, his eyes warm.

"Yes, I did not know kissing could be so….. Wonderful." She blinked, grinning brightly. So he really did like it? Before she could say more she felt his lips against hers once more, her eyes slipped shut as she gently kissed him back, letting his explore this new sensation. When he pulled away he started slowly sitting straight, unrolling his back kinda. She heard cracking and felt him wince slightly, he had been hunched over for so long, and it must hurt to straighten his spine. After a moment he sat straight, letting her judge his actual height. He towered over her, and she felt so safe.

She sighed softly to herself. She always somewhat pitied L, his job was so horrible. The weight of what he saw, of the burden resting on him was enough to leave him hunched over. The things seen and heard left a bitter taste in his mouth, a taste that only sweets could mask. Heavy bags rest under his eyes because he was unable to sleep in fear of reliving the things he's seen.

"I'm not certain, but does this mean we are in a romantic relationship?" L asked, breaking Victoria's thoughts. She giggled slightly, nodding.

"Yeah, that is, if you want us to be in one." L blinked, grinning.

"That would be wonderful." He said, holding her tightly against him. His hold was tight but gentle, and possessive. They sat like that for a while, Victoria in L's arms, sitting on his lap and snuggled into his chest, letting him get used to the contact. His face was buried in her soft hair, taking in her scent as he held her. The fluttery feeling had increased tenfold, but he didn't mind. It felt nice, holding her. When it was time for Victoria to head home his eyes saddened.

"Can you stay the night?" He asked softly, looking at her. She blinked, looking down at him from her standing position. She smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, let me run home and get something to sleep in and I'll be right back." L nodded, watching her go out the door to go get her things. He already missed her touch, yet it hadn't even been a minute. He wanted her back in his arms, safe. Victoria ran up to her room, quickly sending Nix a message that she was spending the night with L AKA Ryuzaki, and that they were dating. She didn't even wait for the reply before grabbing her things and going back to L's.

Nix saw the message and smiled her eyes warm. "So it turns out he does love her. Maybe I was wrong." She murmured to herself, seeing the green light flash off. She sent a 'have fun' before sitting back and looking at the screen contently. "It's about damn time." She muttered, calmly closing out of the Facebook page and going back to watching her anime.

L perked up when the door opened, and there stood Victoria, grinning. She threw her nightclothes onto the couch and sat back on his lap, snuggling into his chest contently. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her like this wasn't very awkward anymore, it felt natural to him. He held her possessively, his face in her hair as she snuggled into him contently. After dinner they crawled into his unused bed. Both were blushing brightly, but L just pulled her smaller form against his own much larger form, curling around her protectively as he held her.

That night, with her in his arms contently, was the first of many nights to come when the detective could actually get a full night of rest. L smiled, Victoria was curled into him while he held her against him, his face buried in her hair as he nuzzled the top of her head slightly, smiling contently. Then he blinked, hearing three little words he'd never thought he'd ever hear.

"I love you.' She whispered. He smiled brightly, he figured out that fluttery feeling in his chest, the butterfly feeling in his stomach and the warmth that coursed through his body.

"I love you too Victoria." He whispered back. He felt her smile brightly against his chest, snuggling deeper into him happily, and lovingly.

~End flashback~ (Bawhahahaha didn't know it was a flashback did you!)

L smiled, remembering back to that day as he looked over at Victoria. That was a while ago, but remembering how he met his wife always made his smile. After her kiss he opened up his once private world completely. Victoria became everything to him, he drove off her stalker Brandon, and he claimed her as his own. He asked her hand in marriage, in which, much to his joy, she said yes. It was beautiful; one night in the rain he had placed the ring inside a rose. When he handed her the rose she had gone to sniff it but saw the flash of the ring. By the time she noticed the ring he was on one knee, holding her hand. She avidly agreed, breaking into tears of joy.

They had gotten married, and at the wedding she had announced not only to him, but everyone there that she was pregnant. L couldn't have been happier. He fondly looked over at his wife of six years, the beautiful twenty six year old woman sat with their twin children. Abigail sat on one side, snuggling into her mother contently as her older twin brother Gabriel lay across her lap, listening as she read them a story. His eyes were warm, content as he watched them fondly.

He never thought he'd have a family to call his own, a wife or children. But here they were, sitting before him. He loved them more than the world.

"Daddy come sit with us!" Abigail said, making gimme hands at him. Victoria looked up, smiling at him, her hazel/orange eyes bright and happy. He had repaired the broken parts of her, made her the happiest woman alive, and saved her from herself. He chuckled, going over and sitting next to Victoria, placing Abigail in his lap as he held Victoria to his side. He was happy, content with the way things had turned out. In the end, they saved each other, they repaired each other, and they made each other whole and happy. That was all he ever wanted, was the feel whole.

"We love you daddy!" Both kids and Victoria sang. He chuckled, ruffling Gabriel's hair as he kissed the top of Abigail's head, lightly kissing Victoria.

"I love you too, all three of you."

* * *

**Nix: I know. It's horrible, but I hoep you like it. Happy Birthday sis, I love you and I wish I could be there. You mean the world to me. I know, this isn't enough, but for the time being it will have to do. 3 **


End file.
